


I just wanted to protect my family

by Colorful_Emotions98



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hint of klance, Lance doesn't feel worthy, Langst, Team fucked up, poor lance, sacrafice for team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorful_Emotions98/pseuds/Colorful_Emotions98
Summary: When Keith's lion was almost shot Lance took the hit. Didn't say anything about his injuries. Only minutes later Pidge was almost stabbed, Lance blocked it, didn't say anything about his bleeding side. When Shiro and Hunk were cornerd Lance distracted the galras enough for the two to get away. Nobody thought about how Lance would get away. Or if he even would.





	I just wanted to protect my family

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops my finger slipped. 
> 
> (Plz don't hate me)

"Lance would you SHUT UP for just a minute please?!" PIDGE shouted frustrated as she drove her lion to attack a ship. Lances throat went dry and he nodded and mutters a small 'sorry' before plastering that fake smile on his face. 

The one that hid his emotions. 

The one that he could barely hold anymore. 

"Keith watch out to your left!" Shiro exclaimed. Lance saw Keith from his right. And he new that Keith wouldn't be able to react soon enough. 

But Lance could. 

Barley in a blink Lance was in front of Keith taking the blast with a 'huof'. Lance shook his head and regained control of his lion. That's when he could make out what the voices in his helmet said. "Lance what where you thinking?!" Hunks voice sounded a little disappointed. "Lance you could have harmed the blue lion!" Allura voice always sounded so disappointed in him. "Lance is your lion ok?" Shiros voice, well it sounded like a leader. But not the leader that would ever care about Lance. "UgH Lance you could have jeopardized the mission!" Pidge yelled. Lance could barely process their voices. "Lance are you ok?" Keiths voice rang in his head. "uh-" Lance looked down. He was certainly NOT ok. His control panel was covered in blood, from his head. He now realized the huge throb in his head but ignored it. "- yeah Keith I'm fine." Lance whispers not really paying attention. 

Only minutes later-

 

As him and Pidge round a corner a knife flies forward.   
The world seemed to slow down as Lance shoved Pidge out of the way and his side was stabbed. Lance muffled his scream by bitting his cheek and hit the person in the head and kicked them to the ground.   
"Thanks Lance, now lets go." Pidge said stepping from behind Lance to run to the control room. Lance touched his side and hissed as the skin burned. His side was bleeding, to much.   
Lance ignored it and pushed on. No one would care anyways. 

When him and Pidge were done they started to make their way back to the lions, before Lance heard gunshots and yells.   
"You go on without me ok?" Lance said to Pidge touching their shoulder.   
"Yeah ok whatever be back on time." They rolled their eyes and ran the other way.   
Lance froze.   
He shook his head head and ran toward the yells. 

When he saw what was happening he knew what would have to happen. 

Shiro and Hunk were cornerd, Galras coming every way. Lance knew they were fighting hard but not enough.   
When Lance stepped he screamed. His side ached and his head throbbed. More blood coated his hand as he presses onto the side and made his was to the Galras.   
"Lance you ok?" Keith's voice said from his helmet. By the sound of his voice he seemed genuinely concerned.   
"Probably was stupid and ran into a pole." Pidge said.   
Lances face fell.   
Hunk started to laugh and Shiro sighed. Keith didn't say anything. Lance was tired. Oh so tired. 

"Ha good one Pidge."

Lance took his gun and shot a soldier in the head, earning the rest of their attention.   
"Shiro, Hunk, get to your lions I got them covered." Lance said shooting each solider that he could get the aim on. The rest fired back.   
"Ok Lance but be back at the catsle soon. This place is rigged to blow in about an hour." Lance nodded and Shiro and Hunk escaped leaving Lance to fend for himself. 

"Guys are we sure we should leave him there?" Keith said. Lance wheezed.   
"Why think I can't handle myself mullet?" Keith's scoffed and said 'nevermind'. 

Then lances leg felt on fire.   
He screamed in pain.   
More shots hit and Lance shot as best as he could, with the pain in his head, side, and now leg. 

And then the voices struck.   
"Lance stop hitting poles."  
"Lance be more careful."  
"Lance hurry up please."   
Lance. Lance. Lance. LANCE.   
It was so hard to breath. Lance felt like he was drowning. He couldn't surface. 

Lance shot the galras, ignoring the voices and the pain.   
Soon all the soldiers where done. Lying on the ground. Pools of blood underneath them. 

And soon Lance was too.   
'No.....need..to get to...Blue.."   
At the name of Blue, worried thoughts filled his head. 

He new Blue was worried.   
'Blue, please go back to the castle.'  
Another rumble.   
'Blue PLEASE'  
A hum calmed his nerves. But didn't stop the pain. 

He pushed himself of the ground and his helmet kinda buzzes. It hurts but Lance is able to here voices again. 

"Lance hurry up will yeah? The ship doesn't have much time left."   
Oh. OH.   
Lance stumbled over to the window, and watched blue fly back to the castle.   
"Lance thank god you got Blue back here."   
Lance smiled weakly.   
"Lance.... Lance where are you?"  
"Lance can you here us?"  
Lance laughed remembering how many times he was forgotten in that castle.   
"That castle holds so many memories.." lances voice was hoarse and he lets out a scream as his side clenches. He falls and his leg gives out.   
"Lance, Lance talk to me!" Keith's voice.   
"I hope you'll all forgive me." Lance whispered.   
Static then voices.   
"-give you?"  
"--y what did you d--"  
"-nce what's wro-"  
"Sorry for being such a horrible person. Such a waste of space. I'm so sorry." Lance let's out a sob.   
"WHO TOLD YOU WERE THOSE THINGS?!" The team screamed. Obviously some were crying. Lances mind was just to foggy to figure out who.   
"Well, you guys did."  
Gasps and sobs filled the mic.   
"Please don't cry. It's ok..." Lances eyes began to get heavy.   
"IM GOING TO GET HIM!"   
"No THE SHIPS ABOUT TO GO OFF!"  
"Lance this isn't Ok!"  
Allura a voice was filled with panic.   
"Pidge..." Lance murmmers.   
"Yes Lance?!"  
"How long do I have?"   
She choked out a sob.   
"At- at least a minute." 

Lance hums. 

"You know I never imagined I would go down like this-" he sighs and the team falls to silence just a few sobs in the background.   
"- and I always thought I would kill myself. You know, being the seventh wheel and all-" "LANCE YOUR NO-"   
"Keith, please calm down. Let me talk. I'm dieing dammit. I really wish I was home. You know with my mom and siblings. But I'm glad I could stand by you guys. Glad I could be with you through all of this. Even if you didn't noticed my injurys all these times. All the times I almost bled out just for me to walk back to my room and to bandage myself up, cause when I asked for a pod you all said I didn't need one for a broken nail or such. And I kinda got used to it, knowing I wasn't really important enough to heal. Just a replacement or a hold, waiting for the true blue paladin."  
Lance took a breath. He knew it was only seconds now.   
Tears streamed down his face and he looked at the castle once more.   
"I risked my lives for you all and I didn't get any thanks or support,"  
Sobs filled the coms. 

"All I wanted to do was to protect my family-"

An explosion came from the galran ship,  
And static,

From the blue paladins coms.


End file.
